Enchanted Raven (Book 1 of 3)
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: I never asked for the demon chicken ladies to attack me and Dan. I never asked to be a bloody demigod. I never asked for all my bad luck. But we always get what we don't ask for, don't we? Wait… you don't understand what I'm talking about, do you? Gods of Olympus …oh well; I guess I should start from the top (again). Complete summary inside. Rated T.
1. I Get Attacked By Demon Chicken Ladies

I never asked for the demon chicken ladies to attack me and Dan. I never asked to be a bloody demigod. I never asked for all my bad luck. But we always get what we don't ask for, don't we? Wait… you don't understand what I'm talking about, do you? Gods of Olympus …oh well; I guess I should start from the top (again). My name is Raven Rose, your 'common' daughter of Hecate. This is my story. Prepare yourself. There will be blood.

* * *

1\. I Get Attacked by Demon Chicken Ladies

It all started when I pelted a few pigeons with a piece of food.

"You know, I should really dye a streak of my hair green." I wondered aloud as I bit another piece of my cinnamon hot pretzel.

"Why?" Dan stared at me curiously.

I shrugged and remained silent for a little while.

My day started normal: going to school, skipping classes (maybe) and hiding out in the library, going to assembly, going to the park with Dan.

Dan has been my best friend since freshman year. He's an interesting guy, that's for sure. For example, his laugh sounds like a wailing goat, which I will never get used to. He's an environmentalist, and has reddish brown curly hair with an obsession with canned foods.

But recently I've noticed that he dumps out the food and saves the cans… where he puts them?

I have no idea.

And I don't think I want to.

I shrugged again before responding. "I need a flare. I'm sick of this boring black hair."

Dan stared at me like I had grown a three heads. "You're really weird, Raven."

"Shut up, Dan."

"Never, Savvy Ravvy."

"Don't call me that. It's seriously annoying."

"So is you making fun of my laugh."

"Touché."

I leaned back against the wooden park bench and pulled my leg up to hug it to my chest.

I must've stuck out like a sore thumb out here; dressed in black steel toed combat boots, black torn high waisted shorts, a gray tank top, and black cotton zip up sweater.

But who the bloody hell cares? I know I sure don't.

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Raven Dahlia Rose.

I'm 16 years old, and I'm a junior at a private school in the Upper East Side called Manhattan Westside High School for troubled kids.

Am I a troubled kid?

No, of course not.

I'm just different.

I've always known it, and I was always indifferent to the matter.

I knew that I could see things that others can't, despite my ADHD.

I knew I could do things others couldn't, despite my dyslexia.

I knew I was always that one kid without a mom. The one kid who wore black like most girls wore pink.

But who gives a bloody care about what others think? I have my books. I have my sketches, my drawings. I have my dad, Dan, and my music.

You're probably thinking that I'm emo or something. But honestly; I find myself the opposite of that.

Anyways, back to the story, right?

I think the only reason I'm in a "troubled kids" school is because of my personality. You see, I have a tendency to speak my mind, or be 'rude.'

But that never stopped Dan, God bless his kind soul. He befriended me faster than I even thought about it.

I tucked my other leg under my body and took another bite of my hot pretzel. A piece fell off and landed in the grass.

Immediately a flock of pigeons swarmed it. I chucked another piece of my pretzel in another part of the grass. A new flock of pigeons attacked it.

"That might kill them, Raven. I wouldn't do that…" Dan trailed off as he stared at the birds, intrigued.

I waved him off. "Stop worrying so bloody much, Dan. I've seen one of these guys eat a can and leave with minor damage. They'll be fine."

As you might've noticed, I say the word _bloody_ , a lot. And in Europe, that's a curse word. But I have a reason why I say it so much. My father is from England, and he used to be a fisherman back in his twenties.

He never got rid of his cursing spree.

So of course, my first word was bloody.

But here in America, it doesn't matter much to them. So it's all good,

Now, back to the story, okay?

A pigeon cooed and fixed its eyes on me. Something about it made my skin crawl, which was weird, since it was just a stupid bird.

Dan muttered a curse under his breath and abruptly stood up. "You know, we should probably go home. Homework and all that stuff," he suggested.

I stared at him. "Why? It's only 4:00, Dan. Lighten up, Grandpa." I pulled him down into the seat.

Little did I know, I should've gone along with his suggestion and I could've prevented this whole goddy mess.

But I wasn't born with the power to see into the future, now was I?

Dan tried to put up more of a fight, but I wouldn't budge.

I continued to throw the remains of my pretzel at the birds. A few of them squawked and flapped their wings.

And I swear on my dead Grandmother's cookies that a couple of those (wretched) beaked organisms glared at me.

I squinted, but they looked away and continued to toss their head.

Time drawled on, and I soon got bored, so I finally relented to Dan's protests and agreed to go home.

When we turned down an alleyway to take a short cut, I heard a coo.

I turned around to find another pack of bloody pigeons. A handful of the birds had pieces of hot pretzel stuck in their sleek coats and they ruffled their feathers.

Then they all looked at me and growled.

"What the heck…?" I whispered. I looked over to find that Dan had turned white.

Then the pigeons changed.

Their bodies turned longer and fatter. Their wings grew and morphed into ugly mixtures of mud brown and vomit green.

And then they turned into women.

Hideous, obese, squawking women.

I stumbled back on my butt. " _What the fuck_?" I screeched.

Dan muttered a curse under his breath, but I didn't care. I was freaked out of my mind.

The one in front, the fattest of them all, mind you, licked her beak and clicked her tongue like a dolphin.

"Raven Rose, I have waited for this day for years." She snarled. Her clawed feet inched forward and her gigantic gut barely ghosted over the ground.

One of her followers cackled. "For many years."

I swallowed hard and inched backwards. "Leave me alone… you… _thing_. Got eat a cracker or something."

As you can see, I'm not the sweetest talker in dangerous situations.

The demon in front growled, which I didn't think was even possible for a bird.

What was I bloody talking about? Half chicken women shouldn't have been possible.

Dan reached into his backpack and took out a can.

On normal circumstances, I would've been marveled at finding out where he keeps his cans, but obviously this wasn't a normal circumstance, as I was about to die.

I think.

The demon lady advanced and I scrunched backwards. The asphalt dug into my palms and legs, but I honestly didn't care. Her talons scratched against the tar covered ground. I backed up some more and before I knew it I had trapped myself against the wall.

The leader grinned devilishly at me. "For years, all we had to eat was bread and crackers, bread and crackers. But now, we finally get to taste demigod blood."

"What are you talking about? Demon god blood? I'm no demon god. And you sure as hell aren't going to be eating me, Chicken Lady." I don't know where my surge of confidence came from.

Chicken Lady scowled. "My name is _not_ , Chicken Lady."

"Oh, really? I never would've known. I'm so bloody fascinated." I muttered sarcastically.

Chicken Lady clicked her tongue. "No, my name is not Chicken Lady. My name has been feared throughout the ages. I used to be the terrorizer of demigods back in the homeland. My name was so horrible, that it could only be whispered."

"What was it? Bone Crusher? Blood Sucker? (wasn't that a nickname for mosquitoes?) Marrow Devourer?" I asked.

Chicken Lady scowled again. "No, my name is not that," then she smirked proudly, "Behold! Standing before you, is the Great and Powerful Polly!"

"Isn't that the name of the little annoying parrot that sits on pirates shoulders screeching: _'Polly wants a cracker!'_ " I asked.

Polly snarled. "Who do you think those stories were named after? Back in the old days, I used to serve Black Beard, the most famous pirate in history. I would raid his ships, devourer his enemies, and cause mayhem. But enough of that. You time has come, Raven Rose. Prepare to feel my wrath."

Then the demon chicken ladies lunged at once with speed.

(Considering their body fat, that shouldn't have been remotely possible.)

You know in the books it says that time slows down?

Well I can assure you, that's a big, fat, bloody lie.

Time sped up as I pressed myself against the wall. I heard Dan scream and suddenly a sharp pain exploded in my arm.

I forced my eyes open and say that five long and deep gashes were running down the length; from the middle of my bicep down to my wrist.

Polly's attention wasn't on my anymore. She was glowering at Dan, who had thrown something at him. She snarled.

"Foolish satyr! You should've spared your own life and left well enough alone. But now it's too late. Now you too shall perish alongside this godling! And I believe I shall start with _you._ "

I felt dizzy as I stared down at my arm that was gushing blood. My heartbeat pounded in my ears.

What the hell was happening?

What was a satyr?

What _was_ Polly? A demon chicken lady sent from Hell?

I weakly lifted my head to look at Dan. He seemed scared out of his wits and was slowly inching backwards as Polly advanced.

She shot forward.

And then time slowed down.

My heart stopped as she slowly reached Dan, her talons outstretched towards his pale face.

Dan, sweet Dan, who risked his life for me, was about to die because of me.

And something in that realization woke me up.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as my vision cleared and the pain in my arm subsided.

I stood up and screamed. " _NO!_ "

A tingling feeling appeared in my fingers. And a column of green substance shot out of my palms and slammed into Polly.

She screeched as she was blasted against a wall.

I looked down at my hands in fear.

 _It was back_.

Polly shakily stood up. Her brown wings were burned to a crisp and her beak was bashed in. She glowered at me with pure hatred.

" _You_ ," She snarled, as if that was the most hurtful insult she could think of.

My fear soon turned to anger as I blasted her again with the green substance.

She wailed as her form crumbled to dust and scattered.

"What the hell…" I stared at the spot she was standing only moment before.

The other demon chicken ladies (3 of them) glared at me fearfully. One of them who was slightly less obese than Polly with vomit green feathers stuck out a long bony finger at me. "This is not over, Raven Rose. I will have my revenge."

Then she squawked, her form flickered back into a pigeon's, and she dove (?) for the sky.

And that's when my adrenaline rush ended. I stumbled and leaned against a brick wall for support.

Dan rushed over to me and caught me. He was still breathing hard, but I didn't notice. I was focusing on trying to keep my eyes open.

"Dan…?" I muttered. My arm throbbed.

"Yes, Raven?" he answered cautiously, as if he knew what I was about to ask.

"What the bloody hell were those things?" I murmured. I slumped against him. He caught me again.

"Woah, sit down for a minute, Raven."

I could barely respond. The ground was stained with blood and a few drops had dripped onto my boots. We slowly sat down onto the floor.

Dan reached into his backpack and took out a plastic Ziploc bag filled with lemon squares.

I doubted this was the right time to be eating pastries, but who was I to judge? I was completely famished. Questions could be answered later.

And believe me, they _will_ be answered.

Dan took one of them and broke off a piece. Selfish much?

"Here, eat this." He told me.

I took a bite out of it.

They were _not_ lemon squares.

It tasted like my dad's salmon, for one thing.

The other thing was that as soon as I swallowed it, my headache dulled to a barely noticeable throb, and my eyesight cleared. My arm stopped pounding.

I opened my mouth to ask Dan what he just fed me, but before I could, he had taken out a canteen and pushed it to my mouth.

It tasted like my best friend Indy's apple cider, something I hadn't tasted in three years.

Slowly, slowly, the cut on my arm closed up. I gasped and scooted away from Dan.

"What type of witchcraft are you imposing on me?" I demanded.

He blushed. "It's ambrosia and nectar, the food and drink of the gods."

" _What_ the bloody hell are you _going on about?_ "

He scratched the back of his neck. "Come on, I'll explain to you on the way."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I don't know how it happened. Somehow, Dan had hailed a taxi and loaded me into one and told the driver the address to whatever we were going.

"Are you sure about that, sir? There's nothing there but a strawberry farm and hills." The driver told Dan.

He nodded. "I'm sure. My… uncle, you could say, owns the arm. We're just visiting him."

The driver nodded and licked his lips. "Tell him that I enjoy eating his strawberries. They're the best I've ever tasted."

Dan nodded again. "You got it."

Then he slid up the glass and turned to me.

I punched him on the arm. "You're taking me to a bloody _farm_? I think you're forgetting I have school tomorrow! And my dad will be worried sick."

Dan waved it away. "Don't worry about your dad. He most likely already knows about why you're leaving."

"What do you mean _leaving_? I'm not going anywhere." I whisper yelled.

" _Don't worry_ , Raven." He assured me. Then he turned to stare out the window.

"So much for explanations," I muttered.

I then decided to follow his example and turn towards the window. I watched as the buildings, cars, buses, and other taxis rolled by.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I had a horrible nightmare. Not that I would tell you right now. That would spoil everything.

Let me just say, that it was a memory of the night that changed my life forever.

When I woke up, the taxi had stopped and Dan was paying the driver. I saw him pass a thick wad of dollar bills to him.

He smiled at me. "Let's go, Rave."

I warily followed him out the car. The driver saluted us, sent Dan a wink, and drove off.

I stared up at the gigantic hill that sat before me. At the very top (cough, cough, _summit_ , cough, cough), an equally (maybe) tall pine tree stood sentry.

A pile of glimmering bronze that puffed out steam was curled around the base, and a fuzzy golden bathmat was resting in the branches of the tree.

I turned to Dan. "You have a weird Uncle, Daniel."

Dan only chuckled at that and climbed up the hill with ease.

Weird, he didn't even mind the fact that I had called him by his full name (something he _despised_ ).

I had no choice but to follow him.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

When we reached the top of the hill, I realized that the pile of bronze was not _just_ a pile, but instead, a sleeping dragon.

How did I notice that?

Oh easy, I almost _stepped on his snout_.

"What the hell? Can't your Uncle settle for a watch dog?" I hissed at Dan.

He shrugged. "That's Peleus. He won't hurt you,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's trained."

"A trained dragon," I muttered. "That's just bloody fantastic."

As it turned out, the fuzzy bath mat was not a fuzzy bath mat, but actually a shimmering golden sheep fleece.

"What type of Christmas decoration is a bloody sheep fleece?" I wondered aloud.

Dan rolled his eyes and pushed me over the other side of the hill.

Immediately, everything changed. The boring old plain valley turned into a beautiful camp (or something like that).

I got a glimpse of a sky blue farm house, a climbing wall, and a glittering lake. The smell of strawberries and burning fire filled the air.

Then I made the mistake of taking a step, and I tripped.

Next thing I know, I'm rolling down the hill, my back and stomach hitting roots and boulders.

Dan hurried after me, but I was already long gone.

When I finally reached the bottom, I was a tangled heap of bruised appendages and hurting backs.

Dan helped me up. "Smooth, Rose, smooth as sandpaper."

I pushed him. "Shut up, Dan."

I then noticed two girls walking over.

One of them had wavy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and gray eyes **(A/N: Yes, Annabeth's hair is actually wavy instead of curly, just read the first chapter of Magnus Chase. Sorry for spoilers!)**. She was wearing a simple bright orange T shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. An ivory sword hung at her waist.

The other girl looked like some deeply tanned Barbie. Safe to say, I paid more attention to her, even though it wasn't based on good intentions. She seemed to have color shifting eyes, and her choppy chocolate brown hair was braided on either side. She wore simple high waisted jean shorts, sneakers, and an identical shirt to the girl next to her. A leather sheath was wrapped around her waist.

I stared at them suspiciously. The blonde greeted Dan first.

"Welcome back, Dan. And good job with your recruition." She nodded.

Dan smiled sheepishly, so something told me that this girl didn't hand out praise often. He gestured to me. "This is Raven Rose. Her parentage is unknown, but I think we will know by camp fire tonight, hopefully."

The girls regarded me. I caught the tanned one staring at my hair. She caught my eye and I shrugged, my gaze never leading hers.

"Raven, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," He pointed to the blonde girl, "And Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." He pointed to the dark skinned Barbie.

I nodded.

Annabeth stuck out her hand.

I grasped it. It was firm and strong.

She smiled at me a little, her fierce gray eyes swirling. "Hey there, Raven. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's chapter one! Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	2. I Meet The Rudest Female Alive

2\. I Meet the Rudest Female Alive

Piper's POV

Raven nodded. I tried hard not to notice her ratted rats nest that most people would call hair.

Call me judgmental, but when you have siblings like mine, their tendencies sort of rub off.

From far away, Raven Rose looked pretty. But now that I was up close, I saw that she was just average. She looked to be around 5'7" or 5'8," and had emerald green eyes that were narrowed in suspicion. Her messy black hair was tied back in a hastily done ponytail.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dan. When she spoke, I could hear her strange accent: New York, with a tiny fragment of British.

"You still have to tell me why you brought me here, Dan." She snapped at the satyr.

Dan blushed and Annabeth stared at him, gob smacked.

"You mean you didn't _explain to her_?" Annabeth demanded through gritted teeth.

"That may have been a possibility," Dan rubbed the back of his neck.

Annabeth groaned and face palmed. "Let's go Dan; you'll do better next time. Piper, show Raven around camp for me. I have some scolding to do." She shot a glare at Dan and dragged the satyr away, who was blushing and sputtering in denial.

I turned to face Raven. She was glaring at the retreating couple. I noticed her outfit: combat boots, high waisted black shorts, a gray tank top, and a black zip up sweater. A glint of silver was sitting on her finger.

"Well?" She jabbed me back to attention. Her green eyes were blankly staring back at me, waiting for me to make a move.

"Well, let's go," I shrugged and turned around, tearing the gaze of those unsettling eyes.

I started to walk. I heard no footsteps behind me. I turned around to see that Raven had not moved an inch. Her arms were still folded over her chest, and she was glaring at me.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation, 'daughter of Aphrodite.'" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back over to her. As soon as I was done explaining, she laughed dryly.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that. I'm a daughter of a Greek god? Pfft. Is this some sort of place for mentally challenged children like you who have no schools to go to?" She demanded.

My jaw dropped. Did she just call us retards?

"Well, sorry, Pocahontas, but I _actually_ have a life. And I'm not going to waste my school year being here, pretending that I'm some sort of daughter of a god or goddess. That's just pitiful, and really weird. Ciao." Raven snorted and turned away to walk up the hill.

I hurried after her. "Excuse me? You can get killed out there!"

"And I _will_ get killed here pretending to be a 'half blood,' or whatever you morons call them. I'm very much full blooded, thank you very much." She retorted. She didn't even look back at me as she continued her trek up the hill.

"Hey! Come back here!" I screamed after her.

Raven gave me the finger and darted up the hill.

With a shudder, I thought about Annabeth's expression if she found out Raven had gotten away.

That was all the motivation I needed. I dove after her and tackled her body.

We both crashed down at the foot of Thalia's Pine. I grappled her arms and pinned them to her body and rolled down the hill. Raven bit out nasty curses that were bad enough to make a sailor gasp.

When we got to the bottom of the hill, I dragged her up and hauled her towards the Big House. Campers stopped and stared as Raven screamed and kicked, her legs flailing as she told me to go to Hell.

"I will _not_ become one of you deranged lunatics! I am _not_ a daughter of some bloody god or goddess! You people are psychotic!" She yelled.

I grit my teeth and tightened my grip around her arms. This girl was literally the rudest female alive.

I dragged Raven up the wooden steps of the Big House. Chiron clopped out of the farmhouse, an expression of bewilderment plastered onto his face.

"Miss McLean? Who is this?" he asked me.

I stood Raven up and she slapped me in the face.

"You bitch," She bit out.

I resisted the urge to smack her back and turned to Chiron. I bowed, "Sir, this is Raven Rose, a new camper."

Raven turned her attention to Chiron. Her vibrant eyes immediately narrowed. She poked his centaur rump and grimaced.

"What type of satanic hybrid _are_ you, Horse Man?"

Chiron's nostrils flared. I glared at Raven.

"You should treat Chiron with respect, Raven."

She snorted and tossed her head at me. Her ponytail became undone and her raven waves swished around her biceps. "Oh really? And why should I, Princess?"

I ignored her jab and stuck up my chin. "Because he is your elder."

Chiron sent me a grateful smile. Raven snorted again.

"Wow. So suddenly just because he came out of some old bag's vagina a few bloody years before I did I have to respect him? That's such a great reason, Sacagawea. I'm so bloody impressed."

His expression deflated and I stared at her, shell shocked. Raven jabbed a finger at Chiron's frayed tweed jacket. "I am _not_ going to stay here, and turn into some retard who believes that the Greek gods are real. I have a real life, in the _real_ world, and I suggest you all get jobs."

Then she stomped down the steps. Campers stared at her and she shot them glares. They quickly turned away.

I stared at her retreating form. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Piper?" A questioning voice called.

Oh crap.

I slowly turned around and faced Annabeth. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyebrow was raised. I nervously chuckled.

"What the Hades happened?" She demanded.

I recounted for her what happened ever since she had left with Dan. Annabeth sighed deeply in response and started after Raven's form that was halfway up the hill.

I watched in amazement as Annabeth called after Raven. Said girl stopped and turned around. Annabeth's silhouette seemed to be trying to convince Raven or something.

She stuck out her hand. Raven stared down at it and looked up back at Annabeth. She said something and Annabeth nodded. Raven stared back down at the hand and her shoulders sagged. They shook hands.

Annabeth led her down the hill and onto the porch steps. Raven eyed me suspiciously.

"Let's just pretend that what happened between us- never happened." She stated.

I nodded. "Deal."

A girl with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes passed the Big House. Chiron immediately perked up and called after her.

"Lou Ellen, can you come here, child?"

Lou Ellen stopped. When she turned around, her eyebrow was raised, but she came over nonetheless.

Chiron leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Come on, Raven. Let me show you around camp," Lou Ellen gestured to her gently.

Raven nodded a little and let her lead her away.

"How did she do that?" I stared at them, stunned.

"I believe that Raven might be another daughter of Hecate. I think it's best for her to mingle with her potential siblings." Chiron nodded.

I agreed. "Well, anything to get that rude bum off my back. See ya around Chiron."

He waved in goodbye and clopped back into the Big House.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's chapter two! A whole bunch of Piper and Raven rivalry!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I won't be updating** _ **The Seven Are Going to High School?**_ **Anytime soon because I have basketball practice and homework this week (Monday-Friday). BUT never fear!** _ **Next**_ **week is my Thanksgiving Break, so I'll be free for that whole week! Be prepared for drama, drama, and** _ **more drama**_ **in the upcoming chapters of** _ **The Seven Are Going to High School?**_

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: Champions of the Stars will be updating to chapter 3 in a few weeks. I lost the whole document on my computer so I had to rewrite it and it's nowhere near as good as the original.**

 **Thanks for reading this! I love you so, so, so, so,** _ **so**_ **much! Stay awesome, you sexy unicorns!**

 **And thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	3. I Meet A Boy Named Saben

3\. I Meet A Boy Named Saben

Raven's POV

The girl named Lou Ellen gave me a full out tour of the camp. She explained to me (in a much better way than Piper, might I add) about the whole 'demigod' business crap.

My satanic half poultry women attack made a lot more sense now that I got the full gist of it. Apparently, my dad had a relationship with a goddess who we don't know yet, got her knocked up (hee hee), and I was born!

 _Tada!_

And because I'm half god (that part is still a little hard to process), I have a scent that smells good to monsters. Lou Ellen asked me what my favorite food was (my father's salmon, duh) and had me imagine having plates of my dads salmon everywhere.

Wouldn't I want to go and get that salmon?

Wouldn't I want to go eat it?

Of course.

So that's what it's like for monsters and demigods.

She also explained the two wars that most of these people have been through these past two years. She explained how there used to be only 12 cabins, but after the Second Titan War (or something like that), this fellow named Percy Jackson (who just so happened to be Annabeth Chase's boyfriend) made the gods promise to pay attention to their kids.

Lou Ellen said that Percy was the only reason why over half of these demigods were here.

I nodded and we came round to the cabins area.

There were 20 of them, and they were, by far, the most bizarre and unique collection of summer camp cabins I've ever seen in my life.

One of them was like a mini factory, complete with the smokestacks. Another one of them was pure gold. Another was silver. Yet another one looked pretty old and normal. Another looked like a Barbie dollhouse (I bet you 100 bucks… oh wait… _drachmas_ that's the one Piper lives in). And yet another one looked like a bank.

Lou Ellen explained how the children of a certain god lived in a cabin _for_ that god.

Like the kids of Apollo lived in the Apollo cabin.

It's really simple, really.

Finally, we came to a cabin made of stone. Weird glowing writing was etched all over the rocks. Two old fashioned reed torches were crossed over the doorway.

Lou Ellen turned to me and I noticed her purple eyes shined with pride. "This is Cabin 20, for the children of Hecate."

I nodded. "I'm assuming you're a daughter of Hecate?"

Lou Ellen smirked. "Obviously. In my opinion, I think that The kids of Hecate are the best. Who cares about Athena or Ares or Poseidon or Hephaestus or Apollo (don't tell Annabeth, Percy, Nyssa, Will, or gods forbid Clarisse I said that by the way)? Can any of them generate cold? Or manipulate the Mist? Or turn others to animals? Or summon fire? Or cast spells to become physically better at fighting? No. But us kids of Hecate? You got it. Magic is amazing."

I smiled as her pride grew and grew through her speech. "That sounds super cool. Can I see inside?"

Lou Ellen nodded, her expression morphed into something of seriousness. "Of course, but be careful. If any of these stones falls or drops, anyone within a half mile radius will turn into a tree for 2 hours. And there're some enchantments, so only children of Hecate can come in."

"Okey dokey,"

Lou Ellen walked up to the silver door that had the weird writing all over it that seemed to drift over material. She pressed her hand to a stone slab to the right of the door and muttered something under her breath. A dark purple light outlined her hand and scanned her palm. I heard a faint hum and a few locks unlocking with the sound of clicks and soft clangs.

Lou Ellen stepped away and placed the same hand on my forehead. She chanted, "I grant you, Raven Dahlia Rose, permission to enter the Cabin of Hecate, No. 20, at Camp Half Blood,"

I blushed at the sound of my middle name. When she pulled away I scared at her. "How did you know my middle name?"

Lou Ellen laughed. "I specialize in memories and the Mist, most children of Hecate do, as our mother is the goddess of it. Anyways, I didn't really have to place my hand on your forehead. I just wanted to know your full name. So when I put my hand there, I extracted one of your most faintest memories that involved your middle name, and _voila_."

I nodded. "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

"We shall,"

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The inside was not what I expected it to be. I thought the inside would resemble a medieval castle or something, with stone walls, ceilings, and floors, and torches placed at intervals for light and dark shadows casting into the corners.

Instead, I was greeted with a library/study setting.

The floors were a soft dark wooden paneling, with dark purple, soft gold, and blood red tasseled rugs lying under plush black suede couches.

Multiple overflowing bookshelves were placed around the room, and a grand staircase with a burgundy carpet runner lead up to an unknown floor upstairs.

The sound of crackling fire, like in a fireplace, echoed into my ears, though I didn't see a fireplace.

Several doors were along the east and west walls, which I assumed were the bedrooms/bathrooms.

A girl with black hair and emerald green eyes like mine was seated cross legged on a couch, reading a gigantic book. Her hair was pulled back in the messiest top knot I've ever seen and her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth. She was tapping a pencil to her knee and mouth and occasionally she would scribble something down on a page before turning to another sheet.

Despite it being warm outdoors, it was warm and cozy in here. Must've been the invisible fireplace.

The girl looked up and smiled. She obviously recognized Lou Ellen. She sent me a warm glance.

"Hey there, Lou. Who's this?" She questioned, her head slightly tilting to the left.

Lou Ellen grinned and turned to me. "Raven, this is Cassie Simmons," She turned to Cassie, "And Cassie, this is Raven Rose, a new camper. I'm showing her around."

Cassie nodded. "That's cool. I hope you like it here, Raven. Most of the people are awesome, just stay clear of a few Aphrodite chicks, like Drew Tanaka, the Asian version of Regina George."

I snorted with laughter. "Thanks,"

Cassie bit her lip and her green eyes sparkled with mischief. She shrugged, "Anytime. I love your accent by the way,"

Then she turned back to her book.

Lou Ellen pulled me out of the cabin just then.

"That cabin is amazing."

She laughed. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" She glanced at the sinking sun and turned to me. "Look, it's almost dinner time. I have to drop you off at Cabin 11, you'll be staying there until you're claimed, which shouldn't take very long."

I nodded. "Thanks for the tour, Lou Ellen. See you later," I waved her goodbye.

She waved her hand in salute and started to walk off. Then she stopped mid step and spun around. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

I nodded and waved her off. "I'll be fine, Lou. Thanks for everything."

She gave me a soft smile. "No problem, Raven. See you."

"See you."

Then she darted back to her cabin and disappeared inside its coziness.

I wandered back to Cabin 11. Thankfully, no one talked to me. I thought over what Lou Ellen had told me.

It was a lot to process, that's for sure, but it also made loads of sense.

It explained everything weird I've seen over the years, everything that I've done that shouldn't have been possible. Things that didn't make any sense, but made sense now.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that the signal for dinnertime had sounded and everyone was lining up to march into the mess hall.

"Hey, New Girl? Are you alive?" A voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm (how that was even bloody _possible_ was beyond me) brought me back to reality.

I looked up from my spot on my newly claimed bunk to see two pairs of bright blue eyes and mops of shaggy brown hair staring back at me.

The eyes and mops leaned back, revealing two identical boys with sharp eyebrows and upturned noses. My eyes narrowed suspicion as my hand immediately flew to my back pocket where my wallet was resting.

When they were fully extended, I saw that one of the boys was slightly taller than the other. I assumed that he was the older one of the duo.

"What do you want?" I snapped, annoyed.

The taller one placed a hand upon his heart, raised his eyebrows, dropped his jaw, and feigned hurt. "My, my, getting hostile are we?"

The shorter one shook his head in mock disappointment and tsked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. We come to alert her that dinner ahs started and she snaps like a twig. Such manners,"

"Rightly said, Connor." Said the taller one.

"Why thank you, Travis." Connor responded.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm coming. Just leave me alone, Jesus bloody Christ."

The boys shrugged, winked at me mischievously, and walked away. I stalked up to the back of the line and trudged my way to dinner.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I'll spare you the boring details of dinner time. All you need to know is that it was full of campers, satyrs, half tree things, an alcoholic fat man, and food.

All through camp fire, I patiently waited for my mother to claim me.

I noticed the glances out of the corners of the eyes that the campers were sending me; or rather, the space above my head.

It never came.

It never happened.

I left camp fire with a heavy heart, something that I haven't felt in a year and a half.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I tossed and turned on my bunk. Around me, the children of Hermes were snoring; some softly, some loudly, some blaring, and some barely audible.

Outside, the full moon cast a beam of silver light across the wooden floors.

I continued to toss and turn, getting hotter and hotter.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and I got up. My bed creaked and I stopped dead as Travis snorted and rolled over. His snores resumed and my heart continued to beat.

I slowly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats that Lou Ellen had lent me earlier. I laced up my combat boots, slipped on my hoodie, and left the cabin.

I ignored the tug at the back of my brain, reminding me of Lou's warning about the cleaning harpies. But what demonic chicken lady would be scouring the camp for rebel children at 4 in the morning?

A few dry leaves crunched soundlessly under my boots as I walked down to the beach.

I eventually found my way down to the shore line and was surprised to find another person there.

The full moon sat what seemed like a few inches over the horizon of the Atlantic ocean and cast a big reflection of the barely moving, glistening water.

The silhouette of the camper was just sitting there. It moved it's arm and picked up a smooth rock before it chucked the stone out into the water.

The rock landed with a _perklunk_ and a few bubbles rose to the surface. The silhouette's form shook with chuckles.

I finally decided to go up to it. I plopped down beside it and stared out to the water.

The silhouette turned out to be a boy, though his features were hard to see in the shadows of the moonlight. He seemed startled to see me.

I hid a smirk and continued to stare out at the ocean. The boy finally decided to turn away.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. His voice was deep.

I shook my head. "Of course not. Too many things to process. Today was my first day here."

He nodded. "Oh, so _you're_ Raven Rose?"

I cast him a questioning look? "How do you know my name?"

He laughed a little. "Everyone's heard of what happened between you and Piper at Thalia's Pine earlier."

I was relieved that it was dark so he wouldn't see my deep blush. I sighed. "I wonder what my dad is doing right now." I questioned aloud.

The boy cast me a sideways glance. "You like your dad?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

The boy shrugged. "Not a lot of people here gave good parents. Like Annabeth, for example."

I shrugged also. "I love my dad. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. We're really close… It's sort of sad that I'll never see him again."

The boy hid a sympathetic smile, which I was grateful for. I despised pity.

"You can leave here during the school year. Most of us do. Only a few campers stay year round, 'cause it's too dangerous for them on the outside world."

I stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that. I was confused to why I was so open to this guy. I didn't even know his name.

I opened my mouth to speak. "What's your name?" I questioned.

The boy smiled. "Saben, Saben James. I'm the Gamma of Cabin 9."

"Cabin 9?"

"Hephaestus." He answered.

I nodded. "Of course. The cabin that looks like a factory, right?"

He nodded proudly. "That's us. The best of the best."

Funny, everyone here seems to think that their cabin is the best. Except for maybe Hypnos…

I turned to look at him fully. As we were talking, Saben had shifted so I could actually define his features.

He had thick and curly dark brown hair. The moonlight hit his eyes, and I saw they were a dark hazel brown. His skin was like chocolate.

And Saben was _very_ good looking.

I finally noticed that he was dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt, but his feet were bare. They dug into the sand, dusting the soles.

He studied me, and I noticed a little ripple in the right hand corner of his right eye. The ripple was a light gold color.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He finally spoke.

I almost snorted. "Beautifully freezing. I doubt it's supposed to be this cold in September."

Saben chuckled. "That's autumn weather for you."

I nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a squawk of delight.

Turns out, _many_ harpies would be out at 4 A.M. scouring the camp for rebel children.

There were only two of them, but I had more than my fair share of chicken ladies for today. So I did the only thing sensible.

I quickly waved Saben good bye and tore off towards Cabin 11.

I think Saben did the same, because when I looked over, I saw his foot disappear behind the door. I grinned a little and crossed the threshold.

When I sank down beneath my covers, I sighed in content. I was actually tired now.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And that was my first day at Camp Half Blood.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this is my favorite chapter (so far)! Thanks for reading this, lovelies!**

 **I love you all for the reviews, favorites, PMs, and follows. You guys mean so much!**

 **Thanks for reading again!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	4. I Get Turned Into A Lizard

4\. I Get Turned Into a Lizard

Saben's POV

The next few weeks passed along smoothly. Raven and I continued to meet up at the beach every night. I learned a lot more about her than I'd ever imagined.

For example, did you know that Raven used to think mouth guards on football players were orange peels? And she tried to eat one once? And almost choked to death and had to be rushed to the ER so a piece of rubber could be removed from the back of her tonsils?

I know, hilarious.

Why she would try to eat an orange peel was beyond me though.

"Saben, you okay?" I heard a female voice call.

I was shaken out of my thoughts. The reality came back into view and I remembered that I was seated in the mess hall eating breakfast. The clinking of forks, knives, and spoons against bowls and plates surrounded me. The sun shined soundlessly (obviously) in the sky and faint bird chirps sounded from the woods.

My sister, Nyssa, was prodding me with her elbow and her eyebrows were pinched in concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Nyssa. Really,"

Her hair was pushed back in a red bandana. She shrugged off her army fatigue jacket, tied it around her waist, and rolled her eyes before turning back to her pancakes. "Whatever, Saben." She told me out of the corner of her mouth. She stabbed a piece of pancake and bit it off her fork.

I speared a bite of my eggs Benedict and looked around the pavilion. My eyesight caught on Raven, sitting at the Hermes table.

She should've been claimed by now, everyone knew that. Maybe her godly mom was waiting for her to prove herself.

Her black hair was pulled away from her face in a messy hipster bun, and she was poking her eggs with her fork, seemingly disinterested in eating.

She must've felt a pair of eyes on her, because she looked up and her gaze immediately slammed into mine.

I swear on all Hephaestus's forges that I could see the verdant greenness in her eyes all the way from here.

She rose and eyebrow and mouthed something.

I was thankful that she couldn't see my blush.

I quickly turned away from her and focused back on my food.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Dinner came too quickly and ended way too fast. Before I knew it, it was time for Capture the Flag, our first game this month.

Chiron spread his hands and the plates of food disappeared, only to be replaced by various assorted weapons. He called out the teams. "Athena, Hecate, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and Iris vs. Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Demeter."

Ugly cheers rose from the Ares table as they waved a makeshift flag. I grit my teeth. Team members or not, it would be Hephaestus that would be carrying the flag home tonight.

Chiron called for us to suit up and left to go to the woods.

I approached Raven, who was already dressed in battle armor and a blue horsehair plume. She was wearing black leggings, her trademark combat boots, and an orange CHB t-shirt. Her armor was strapped in a way that I knew someone had already done it for her, and she was fidgeting with her bronze sword that hung at her side.

"Hey there Raven," I called out to her.

She looked up and smirked. "What's up, Saben? Look's like we're enemies tonight."

I shrugged. "Enemies or not, I'm playing to win. And Hephaestus _will_ win."

She smirked even wider. "Getting a bit bloody cocky are we? Well, we'll see on the battlefield, James. We'll see on the battlefield." She grinned ear to ear and walked off.

But not before I noticed a faint green tinge surrounding her fingers.

And that's when I almost got a bit got nervous.

Almost.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Okay! Jason, Nico, and Katie, you guys are on offense. Try as hard as you can to get the flag. Saben, Nyssa, Harley & Crew, you guys are center. You play both defense and offense. Try to get the flag if the time comes, and defend our flag with all you got." Percy called out.

"And what about us, punk?" Clarisse bit out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Clarisse, you and the Ares kids can do whatever you want, just try not to kill anyone."

Clarisse grunted in satisfaction and nodded.

Percy grinned, "And I'll be on border patrol, as usual."

Then a whistle blew and we broke apart.

"Get in positions everyone! And remember; beware of Annabeth, the Stolls, and Lou Ellen. Who knows what sneaky tricks they have hidden up their sneaky sleeves." Katie warned.

We all nodded and cheered and got in position.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The game got boring very soon. It was a warm and sticky night, and I could feel the sweat trickling down my back.

I heard a rustle, and instantly I was on alert. I caught a glimpse of dirty blonde and another glimpse of black hair in my peripheral vision.

The dirty blonde moved on, but the black remained put. I approached it.

Suddenly, Raven dove out of the bushes and caught me off guard.

My reflexes were faster than my mind. My sword flew up to meet hers. The loud clang rang deep into my ears and we both stumbled back from the impact.

My vision was shaky and unclear, like something was jostling me and I was desperately struggling to focus on something.

When my eyesight cleared, I faced the black haired girl in front of me. She was gripping her sword fiercely, with a lot of hesitation. I fought the urge to smirk.

 _She knows that she can't get past me_ , I thought. _She knows that she's beaten._

I will not tell a lie, I was honestly about to let my cockiness and pride get in the way of reason and strategy and let her go. Raven muttered a curse under her breath.

Then she finally came to a consensus and attacked.

I have to admit, she was pretty good with a sword. But something told me that she would be even better up close, with a dagger or dual knives.

I blocked all of her attacks and get up my defense. I could see her winding down. She sucked in a heavy breath and stepped back a few paces. I pressed on forward and noticed her eyes were closed.

She was muttering something and once again, I noticed the green hint surrounding her fingertips.

But me, being the complete impulsive fool I can sometimes be, I pressed on, trying to catch her off guard.

Right before my sword could connect with her own, Raven yelled a battle cry and kicked me in the chest. My sword scattered. I landed with a thump on smooth pebbles and moss and roots. I groaned and tried to get up.

And that's when it happened.

She stepped closer to me. I didn't step back. She closed the back between us and I gazed into her emerald green eyes. They were wide.

She smelled of jasmine and lavender; a weird combination if you think about it, but it made me dizzy. Raven slipped her arms around my neck, and I ignored the fact that our armor clinked together.

I could feel her breath on my cheek. I drew even closer.

She closed her eyes and I did the same. We were so close; I could feel the heat emanating from her lips. Then she shifted and grabbed my arm.

My eyes snapped open and I saw her eyes were still closed. She was still firmly gripping my arm. I felt a warm tingle on my skin. With a jolt, I remembered the faint green aura that had hugged her fingertips earlier.

My breath was crushed back into my throat. My skin crawled and burned. I was desperately gasping in terror. Raven squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

I saw that everything was getting larger. My eyesight sharpened and I could see everything from all sides except fro behind.

And I suddenly had the strange urge to eat a fly.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. Then her gaze shifted down and she saw me. She gasped.

Then she overcame her shock and smirked. "I _would_ say that I'm sorry for what I did, but my father raised me not to lie unless it was necessary."

My heart pounded in my ears. What the heck happened?

She stooped and lifted me up in the palm of her hand. She was so huge I almost died. Raven cocked her head thoughtfully.

"You know, you _do_ look a bit cute as a lizard. I should keep you this way," She chuckled.

My heart stopped for a terrifying moment. She had turned me into a lizard? A cold blooded reptile? A bug munching slimy thing?

Gods of Olympus…

Raven set me down on a nearby branch and collected my sword. She turned to me and I saw that she was wearing a smug smile. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a game of Capture the Flag to win."

I grit my teeth and stuck out my tongue at her. She cackled and sprinted away.

Just before she disappeared out of my sight, she called over her shoulder, "Don't worry Saben, I'll send you a post card from the other side!"

I almost growled, and then I realized that it probably wasn't possible for a reptile to growl and I stopped.

I was bored, and I had nothing else to do. So what did I do?

The most obvious thing; I followed Raven.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

She had joined up with a few other kids by the flag; Cassie and Lou Ellen from Hecate, and Austin from Apollo. They murmured a few words to each other and crawled around the flag with a wide arch. I scampered behind them. They stopped behind the flag.

If I were still a human, I'd slap my forehead in disbelief.

Did Percy seriously forget to have a few defenders _behind_ the flag?

Oh gods… we were so going to lose.

The Cassie sprinted up to the flag and grabbed it.

The guards spun around, startled and shocked. But they quickly regained their composure and pressed forward.

The group of rivals darted past the guards and shot towards the direction of the creek. Shouts and calls for reinforcement were hollered everywhere. The clangs and bangs of metal clashing together gradually grew louder as they neared the boundary line.

And me? I was frantically struggling to keep up.

A few Demeter kids had Cassie surrounded and she openly cursed. She quickly glanced around and her eyes fell on Lou Ellen, who was currently open.

"Lou! Heads up!" She cried.

Lou Ellen looked back. Cassie shot up into the air with all her might and chucked the flag,

Lou Ellen's eyes widened in surprise for about two seconds before they hardened in determination and she nodded. Then she leapt up and the iron pole of the flag slid effortlessly into her hands.

Cassie dropped and swung her legs, tripping the kids of Demeter and ran after her sister.

The Demeter kids cursed their heavy armor as they stumbled around, trying to get up.

Lou Ellen dodged past many, many campers. Her cheeks puffed as she full out sprinted for the creek. I smirked.

Percy was there. No way would they win.

Sure enough, Lou Ellen was stopped by Percy at the creek. Raven splashed right past him and my heart stopped.

All Lou Ellen ahd to do was throw the flag towards her and they would be home free.

Percy thrust his hands out and watery bonds shot out of the water. Lou Ellen panicked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RAVEN! THE FLAG'S ALL YOURS!"

Raven turned around mid step. Lou Ellen leaned back and hurled the flag at her like a football.

Percy whipped around and the water followed suit.

More and more campers were hurtling towards the creek. The blue team was desperately fighting off Clarisse and her siblings.

Blunt tipped arrows rained down on the crowd and the campers scattered, diving for cover.

My attention turned back to Raven and Percy. Time seemed to slow down as the flag came down on Raven. She jumped up and gripped it in her hands.

Her feet landed with a terrific splash, sloshing fresh water all over her boots and the tips of her leggings and some part of her shirt.

Percy's eyebrows tugged in determination and the water shot towards Raven.

But she was already one step ahead of him. Raven probably did the first thing that came to mind.

She took a large step forward and slammed the pole against Percy's face, the iron colliding with his cheek, ear, his nostril, and a bit of the bridge of his nose.

I would've gasped, if I weren't, you know, a human.

Percy flew back and slammed into the shore of the creek. The water dropped back into the creek and he groaned a little, dazed out of his mind.

Raven took this opportunity to sprint towards home territory. Time resumed it's usual pace as Raven leapt over the boundary line.

Their side exploded with cheers and immediately campers with blue horsehair plumes engulfed Raven and lifted her on their shoulders. The flag in her hand shimmered, and in its place was a dark purple silk banner with a picture of 2 crossed reed torches.

All talk haltered as we stared at the flag.

Raven was lowered to the ground, but her gaze never left the silk fabric in her hand.

"What the bloody…" Her statement trailed off as her eyebrows pinched in confusion.

Chiron clopped forward. Everyone was silent. He took the flag from her hands.

I crept forwards and caught snippets of muttered conversation.

"-shouldn't it be gray?-"

"-it's a sign-"

"-daughter of whoever that goddess is-"

Chiron frowned at the flag, and for once, he seemed just as bewildered as everyone else. "This makes no sense. Why in the world would this-"

He was cut off by a flash of light coming from Raven's direction.

All attention was turned to her. The stares immediately morphed into shocked gasps.

No longer was she wearing leggings, armor, combat boots, mud, water, and a helmet.

Raven was now dressed in a long dark purple sleeveless silk gown that touched just half an inch from the ground. Over it was a thick black cloak that was fastened by a silver alchemy symbol that I didn't recognize. Her black hair was pulled away from her face in a high elegant ponytail, so her raven waves cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Raven's emerald green eyes seemed brighter than usual. Her silver raven ring had been replaced by a silver raven necklace that hung from a thin chain around her neck. By her side hung a sword that I hadn't noticed before.

It was Celestial bronze; anyone could se by the faint warm glow it was casting in the darkness. It had a leather wrapped handle and was double edged.

A glint of purple caught my eye and I stared at it. Raven noticed it too and lifted her sword.

Her lips moved in a soft murmur. " _Magemeno_." She muttered.

 _Enchanted_.

Raven shifted uncomfortably under the stairs. I saw that black strapped gladiator sandals were hiding under dress.

Raven was surrounded in an inky coating. It was a midnight black and purple glow.

For once, her voice was lost completely. She could only croak out a few letters and her voice would crack.

And then finally, she was claimed.

As soon as it appeared, we all knew who her mother was.

Above her head, were two crossed reed torches that were lit on fire, just like the ones on the flag.

Chiron cleared his throat. Raven turned to him. Her eyes brightened, and she seemed to have finally found her voice.

Chiron bowed from the waist (or whatever you call the part where his human part melts into his horse side) and called out, "It is determined."

Raven grinned. "Really? Then who is it? Who's my mom?"

Chiron smiled a little as he straightened, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Lady of the Crossroads, Mother of the Mist. All hail Raven Rose, daughter of Enchantments."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally! I got this chapter posted! I've been working on this** _ **forever**_ **. Jesus bloody Christ.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs! It means a lot, your feedback. Thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


	5. I Sword Fight With A Female Dog

5\. I Sword Fight With a Female Dog

Piper's POV

The next morning after breakfast, I ran into Raven, literally. Our foreheads slammed together and we both stumbled back.

Well _Raven_ stumbled back, I plopped down on my arse.

I stood up and dusted off my shorts. When I looked up, I saw that Raven was scowling at me viciously.

"Watch where you're going, McLean!" She spat out.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Geez, who woke up on the wrong side of the bunk this morning?"

"Can it, Beauty Queen," She muttered as she dusted off her boots.

 _Beauty Queen_.

Leo's nickname for me.

I knew I was being unreasonable, Raven probably had no idea that Leo used to call me that, but hearing it coming from her mouth made me extremely angry.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

Raven looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "What? Do you have something in your ears? I said _can it_."

My anger flared and I had to resist the urge to slap her across her rude face.

"Like you can talk about shutting up. Did you gargle liquid garlic last night and drink a glass of milk before going to sleep? Your breath smells worse than horse poo."

Raven didn't seem fazed by my insult. "Of course _you_ would know everything about horse poop," She smirked, "But I won't get into that, as I'm about to eat some breakfast."

"Go on, say it, _Raven_. Or are you too chicken?" I bit out, my anger getting the better of me. I knew I was giving her what she wanted, but I couldn't help it.

"Me? Too chicken," Raven snorted. "Says the girl whose hair looks like it was attacked by two year old children and then devoured and spat out by fluctuated goose. Did you cut your hair on your own with safety scissors?"

My fists curled and my arms shook. I wanted to punch her _soo_ bad. All I wanted was to give her a bloody nose and that'd be a lot of trouble to be done with.

Raven must've seen my anger because she cast me a smug smile. She faux yawned. "Well, I think my tummy is about to implode from hunger. See you around _Beauty Queen_."

Then she walked off, leaving me angry and speechless.

I never knew how much I hated Raven Rose until _now_.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"And she's so annoying and aggravating, and she makes my blood boil and all I want is to kick her where it hurts and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Piper, slow down." Jason took my hand and patted my cheek.

I took a deep breath. Jason and I were sitting down by the beach, watching the sunset. We had decided to skip dinner and campfire for some alone time, as we haven't hung out in weeks.

I sucked in another breath and stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Say that again, Pipes. I could hardly keep up," He joked.

I gently punched his arm but started over nonetheless. And so I went.

I ranted and ranted, spilling out my cooped up bitter feelings toward Raven.

Jason was a great listener. When I finally finished, he nodded in conclusion and gave me a hug.

"I just… hate her so _much_ it hurts." I whispered into his shoulder.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the snapping of a twig.

I turned around to see Raven, standing still and frozen. She was staring back at me, emotionless. Her hands were dropped by her sides.

I quickly stood up and ran over to her. Her eyes were blank.

"Um…how much did you hear, Raven?" I cautiously wondered aloud.

She remained silent.

"Raven?" I asked her.

I stared into her shining green eyes. They were glossed over.

True, I felt bad, but I wasn't sorry.

I meant every single word that I said.

Call me rude and heartless, but frankly (zhangly), I think that honesty is the best policy.

I continued to stare at her.

Raven took a deep breath and looked deeper into my eyes. Her lips barely moved as she murmured a response.

"Everything," She told me.

Then she turned.

"Raven, wait!" I grabbed her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and stared back at me. I saw an emotion flash briefly in her eyes.

Hurt.

But then it was gone and Raven darted farther up the beach and disappeared into the trees.

I stood there numbly.

Jason came up behind me and gave me a peck on the lips before walking off.

And still I stood there numbly.

The sun sank below the horizon.

And still I stood there numbly.

She was hurt that I hated her so much… yet… doesn't she hate me equally as much?

Or was she hiding her true feelings?

But why?

Maybe she's scared.

Of what?

What was Raven hiding?

Why was she faking?

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The next morning Raven and I avoided each other at all costs. We almost collided again, but she quickly dodged out of the way and continued her power walk to the pavilion.

I munched on my muffin and stared intently at the Hecate table. Only a handful of them; 8 campers in all.

They all had either dirty blonde hair, purple eyes, black hair, or emerald green eyes; which equaled 4 combinations.

I didn't know all of their names, but I know there were Lou Ellen, Cassie, Tess, Dawn, and Gil.

Raven was picking at her cereal while resting her head on her fist.

Lou Ellen muttered something in her ear and gestured towards a different direction.

Raven rolled her eyes, but seemed to be fighting a grin nonetheless. She shoved her half sister and got up.

At the same time, on the other side of the mess hall, Saben James got up.

Saben is pretty good looking, not as cute as Jason, but still good looking. Many people say that he looks a lot like his late older brother, Charles Beckendorf, who died in the Titan War last year.

The only difference between the two boys is that Saben is 2 years younger and has lighter eyes.

Saben caught Raven's eye and waved her over. She smirked but walked towards him still.

He whispered something in her ear. Raven's eyes widened and she shoved him away, gasping from laughter. A few glances were cast over to them, but they didn't seem to mind.

Raven muttered something to him and pulled him out of the mess hall, dragging a blushing and sputtering-in-denial Saben in her wake.

I finished by breakfast soon enough so I stood up and told my cabin mates to meet me at the arena for a sword fighting lesson with Percy in 15.

They all nodded while Drew shot me evil looks.

Guess she's still sore from the whole me-taking-away-her-leadership/monarchy-business.

Oh well.

I was the first one to arrive at the arena, aside from Percy of course.

He was talking to Annabeth. She smirked and slapped his arm, but gave him a quick kiss before going off to do gods know what.

Percy arranged a line of straw stuffed and armored dummies along one wall of the arena and uncapped his sword, Riptide. He was about to sever one when he saw me. Percy lowered his sword and waved me over.

"Hey there, Piper, you're here early." He grinned.

I nodded in greeting. "Wasn't feeling hungry much," I unsheathed Katroptris **(A/N: did I spell it right?)** and swung it around my fingers. He whistled.

"As much as I like daggers, this is a _sword fighting_ class, McLean. You're gonna have to pick from one of the extras." Percy patted me on the back.

I rolled my eyes but sheathed it nonetheless and walked over to the Formica table that was sitting off to the side. The surface was littered with bronze swords. I tried out a few. None of them were balanced, but I eventually found one that came the closest.

By now, the Aphrodite cabin had filed into the arena and we were waiting around for the other cabin that was supposed to have this class with us.

The first person to walk into the arena had dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes; Gil.

And Gil is from Hecate…

Oh crap.

The next person to skip in was a young girl who looked around 13. She had curly dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, just like Gil's.

One by one, and sometimes by two's, the rest of the children of Hecate walked in.

Raven came in last, flanked by Lou Ellen and Cassie. Cassie and Lou Ellen could be twin sisters, the way they looked. Though Cassie was paler.

She caught my eye. I stared right back, hoping my expression was blank yet guarded. She looked away.

Seeing that everyone was present, Percy cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Alright guys, welcome to Sword Fighting 101 with yours truly," He grinned. "We're going to practice your basic strikes and jabs on these dummies," He gestured to the line of armor clad scare crows, "Before we take a break and I divide you up into pairs. With your partner, I want you to take turns parrying and blocking attacks. Use the strikes that I show you. First person to touch the other person's breastplate wins. If we have enough time, maybe we can have a tournament."

I felt myself grin. This was going to be fun.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Alright guys, I'll be pairing you up based on height, weight, strength, build, and skill," Percy ticked off the categories on his fingers. "When I call you I want you to walk to your partner and choose a spot in the arena to practice. I'll be circulating around to see if anyone needs help. Ask for held if you need it."

"Drew," Percy called. The bratty Asian girl looked up from her nails. Her perfectly arched eyebrow was raised.

"You'll be paired with Dawn from Hecate," He continued. Drew's jaw dropped when her vision focused on the 14 year old girl. Dawn had wavy black hair that was tied back in a no-nonsense and purple eyes that were blank as she stared back at Drew.

Drew's face turned red as she stumbled to string a sentence together. "You… you're telling me… she's…but…I'm…so…older... _ugh_." She groaned and stomped over to the table to grab a sword.

Dawn led her to the other side of the arena and they began to spar.

I stopped paying attention around then and decided to just daydream.

I vaguely registered Lacy being paired up with a girl her age named Tess. She was the one who had skipped into the arena right after Gil.

They hit it off, I think, and helped each other.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't respond when Percy called my name.

"-per. Piper… _Piper McLean._ _Daughter of Aphrodite?_ _POCAHONTAS_!" Raven stamped her foot.

I snapped my head over to her I almost got whiplash. "Yeah?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "We were paired to spar together,"

I scowled. "Of course we were,"

"Shut up, I don't want to do this either, Sacagawea. Let's just get this over with." Raven shot back. She gripped her Celestial bronze sword and led me away to a far corner of the arena.

Once we started, I immediately noticed that she held up pretty well, despite the fact that she clearly hadn't ever sword fought before in her life.

Something told me she would do better in up close combat, like with daggers, or maybe even hand to hand.

Raven tossed so many taunts at me, I was sure that the girl who she was on the beach last night was nothing but a fragment of her.

And so we went, throwing jabs and strikes, and flinging defenses and parries.

That it, until Raven let her guard down for a split second and my sword grazed her arm.

She hissed in pain and quickly shoved me away, causing me to stumble back. I crashed into the ground and my eyesight turned shaky.

When it finally cleared, I saw that Raven was muttering curses and clutching her arm, which was dripping blood. She threw me hateful glanced before stalking off, murmuring things about Cherokee Barbie's and spells.

Oops?

Since my partner was gone, and class wouldn't end for another half hour or so, I just sat down on the cobblestones and watched the other's spar.

I laughed quietly as I watched Dawn beat Drew countless times by a landslide. Tess and Lacy seemed to be getting along well, and seemed to be equally matched. Lou Ellen and Cassie were paired up, and they kept cracking jokes at each other and laughing, so they weren't getting any work done.

I just hope their magic is impeccable.

And through it all, Raven never came back to Sword Fighting 101.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you have it: chappie No. 5! I promised I would update this week and I did.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for the reading and for the reviews, follows, PMs, and favorites!**

 **Love you!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	6. I Almost Kiss A Former Reptile

6\. I Almost Kiss a Former Reptile

Raven's POV

I headed straight to the infirmary after Piper slashed my forearm with her sword.

I clutched my arm and tried to stop the bleeding as best as I could as I hurried along, my head held low so I wouldn't attract _too much_ attention.

As soon as I walked in I noticed something was wrong.

For one thing the infirmary was empty of one person.

And that person wasn't Will Solace, the head healer.

The only person sitting in the infirmary was Saben, dressed in jeans and a scrub top. His curly dark brown hair seemed messier than usual, and his hazel brown eyes sparkled.

With a start I remembered Capture the Flag, when I almost kissed him. Without meaning to, I blushed a lot.

Thankfully, he didn't notice and I ordered my body to cool down.

"Why are you on duty?" I asked,

Saben turned back to me. "Chiron thinks it isn't fair for Will and the other healers to be on duty all the time, so he created a system where we had shifts. Obviously this is my shift, and I think Will is coming in after my shift is done."

I nodded. His eyes lowered to my bleeding arm and those eyebrows of his jumped sky high.

"How did you get that?" He asked me.

I fought the incredibly strong urge to roll my eyes. "From a bloody sword, genius."

"Now, now, no need to get sassy," He answered coyly. I once again fought the urge to blush.

"Just fix the bloody arm, James." I shot back.

Good job, Raven. No need to let him know about your feelings.

What the bloody _hell_?

My feelings?

 _What bloody feelings?_

Saben's voice brought me back to reality. "Whatever," He answered with a shrug.

I took a seat on one of the chairs and watched as he gathered supplies to bandage my arm. Why he couldn't just give me a square of ambrosia and send me on my way, I had no idea.

Saben poured some antibiotics onto my forearm and dabbed it with a cotton swab. He was bent over his work, so I couldn't talk to him, for fear he would accidentally spit on my wound or something.

Without realizing it first, I found myself checking him out.

Saben had nice, sturdy and muscular arms. The thought of it makes me blush.

And then I grimaced because of the thoughts I'm having of him.

Of course Saben thought that that moment was the perfect moment to look up. He immediately saw my blush/grimace and fumbles for an apology.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't know and I-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "It's fine, Saben."

He blushes deeply but holds my gaze.

I stare into his dark hazel eyes. I study the little ripple of gold in the corner of his right eye.

I wonder was caused that ripple. That little perfect imperfection.

 _What the bloody hell was I going on about?_

In the spur of the moment, Saben placed a hand on my waist and another on the cup of my cheek. My hands automatically flew to his firm chest and we both leaned in.

Here we were, me sitting on a bed, my forearm half bandaged, him seated across from me, his hands slightly stained from the blood that was just so recently gushing out of my arms, about to kiss me.

Okay, when I think about it like that I don't really appreciate his hand around my neck…

Our lips almost touched, they really did, but the moment was murdered when I heard someone's foot steps sounded from the other side of the door.

Saben and I jerked apart. I caught his eye and blushed a little. He smiled back at me.

Will then came into the room, dressed similarly to Saben. He quickly took over and shooed us out.

I left with Saben at my side. I was itching to talk about what happened, or what almost happened I should say.

That was the second time we almost kissed.

The _second_ time.

The air between us was thick, but I didn't know whether it was from awkwardness or sexual tension.

Saben walked me to Arts & Crafts, being the gentleman he is. I stopped at the door and looked back at him.

His hands was shoved into his pockets and he was studying the ground with a frown, as if he was thinking about doing something.

"Thanks, Saben, for… everything." I smiled at him.

Saben's head jerked upwards and his eyes met mine once again. He grinned. "Anytime, Raven,"

 _Anytime_.

 _He'd help me out anytime_.

We smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity, but was probably closer to 15 seconds.

Then Saben stepped forward with a bit of hesitation and pulled me against him.

My head immediately fixed itself into the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent; a hearty mix of smoke and mint, a weird combination if you ask me, but on him it smelled awesome.

 _I'm going bloody insane…_

Saben fixed his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head.

We stand like that for a long time, just holding each other in our arms. I ignored everything around me. I ignored the glimpse of chocolate brown hair in my peripheral vision.

When Saben finally pulled away, I felt cold, despite the heat of the sun overhead.

I felt my face get hot and he grins. He raised a hand in salute.

"Anytime, Rave. Anytime," And then he loped off towards the forges.

 _Rave._

 _He called me Rave._

I shook those thoughts out of my head and pushed open the door into the Arts & Crafts center.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Was that enough fluff for you guys?**

 **If it wasn't, don't worry! Next chappie has just as much, if not,** _ **more**_ **fluff than this one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


	7. I Almost Scorch My No-No Square

7\. I Almost Scorch My No-No Square

Saben's POV

I was fumbling around trying to find the needles when Raven walked in. My back was turned, so I couldn't see her reaction.

I couldn't hear her footsteps, so I turned around to see if she was still there.

She stared back at me and something about that made me want to blush. Fortunately, I didn't, though I couldn't say the same thing about her.

Raven cleared her throat and cocked her head slightly to the left. "Why are you on duty?"

I explained to her about Chiron's system of shifts and stuff with a shrug. Only then, did I notice her arm that was clutched to her chest. It was dripping blood all over her clothes.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you get that?" I asked her.

I was surprised when she didn't roll her eyes. "From a bloody sword, genius."

"Now, now, no need to get sassy," I shot back with a smirk. I gestured for her to sit down.

Raven didn't oblige and she glared at me. "Just fix the bloody arm, James."

I spread my hands in surrender and shrugged. "Whatever," she finally came forward.

Raven was silent as I pried away her fingers from her arm. She inhaled sharply, and my cheeks burned.

 _I'm sorry_ , I wanted to say.

Her skin was really warm, but thankfully not feverish. I inspected her cut. It wasn't very deep, thank the gods, but it sure was…well… _bloody_.

I dabbed some liquid antibiotics onto her arm, so it would get an infection and bent over, so she wouldn't see my flaming red blush.

Raven was still silent. I wondered why she was so quiet.

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I looked up. She was looking away. She was studying the infirmary, taking note of the posters, and cases, and rubber gloves, and everything. She was looking everywhere except at me.

I let my hands fly on their own as I studied her. I noticed that Raven had a light olive complexion, as if she had a bit of European blood.

Her shirt slipped a little off her shoulder, though I doubt she noticed. I caught a glimpse of black ink on the back of her shoulder. I wondered what that was.

Raven gasped quietly and I immediately turned by attention to her arm.

I didn't see anything wrong, so when I looked up, I was confused to see her blushing/grimacing.

Oh my gods… did I hurt her?

Crap, I hurt her.

She must hate me now.

Crud cakes, crud cakes, _crud cakes._

I stumbled around, trying to get my apology through to her.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't know and I-"

She cut me off and waved her other hand. Her face didn't look as pained as before. "It's fine, Saben. I'm fine."

I nodded and blushed. I tried to hide it, but I think she noticed, even though she made no reaction.

I stared into her emerald green eyes. They shined. They sparkled. They glowed.

Something about those eyes made me want to know everything about her. I wanted to know her secrets, I wanted to know her past.

I wanted her to trust me.

She looked into my eyes. In fact, she was staring at my right eye, most likely at the golden 'sun spot.' I wondered what she was thinking.

My hands eventually slowed down. They sat motionless on her arms.

She exhaled softly, and then I realized we were barely a few inches apart.

My heart raced as I recalled the night she was claimed; Capture the Flag.

I stared into her emerald green orbs. They seemed to be swirling with so many undefined emotions. Some part of me wanted to pick them apart like a machine, discover those emotions.

Raven's usual smell of jasmine punctuated the air around as I cupped her cheek on impulse.

She didn't shrink away, much to my relief. But I was barely thinking. Next thing I knew, my other hand was on her waist, her palms were pressed against my chest, and we were both leaning in.

The only thing that I could make sense of was how right this felt.

Our lips brushed up against each other when I heard the footsteps from the other side of the door.

Not just any footsteps, but the slapping of flip flops.

 _Will's_ flip flops.

I bit my tongue to keep from cursing Will out loud for having terrible timing. I bit down harder to keep them from pouring out.

I pulled away from Raven, my cheeks burning up.

Will walked in just as I was finishing bandaging her arm. I think he and Nico were holding hands, because the younger boy had stuffed his hands into his pockets and his face was rosy. Will cast me a look that said, " _Why didn't you just give her ambrosia or nectar?_ "

I gave him a shrug and he shooed us out.

And so I left with Raven by my side. The air between us was stale with awkwardness.

That was the second time we almost kissed. The _second time_.

We almost kissed _twice_.

And we haven't even talked about the first one.

Though that one was more of a trick to let my guard down more than anything else, but still.

Raven starts walking towards the Arts & Crafts center, so I follow her, desperate to walk her there,

She has a smirk dancing in her eyes as she glances at me through her peripheral vision.

When we stop at the double oak doors, Raven stares at it for a little bit.

An idea popped into my mind. I shoved my hands into my pockets and stare at the ground with a frown, thinking about what I was about to do.

What if she pushed away?

What if she just stood there?

What if she laughed in my face?

Raven's voice shattered my thoughts

"Thanks, Saben, for… everything."

I looked up and caught her eye. She was smiling brightly. It was hard for me not to grin back at her. Her smile was contagious like that.

I looked her in the eye and replied, "Anytime, Raven."

She blushed slightly at that and her eyes flickered to the ground for a split second. Something about that made little tingles erupt from the soles of my feet all the way up to my scalp.

And so we just smiled at each other for a little while, drinking in each other's presence.

I thought about what I wanted to do. My heart was screaming at me to do it while my mind was pulling me back.

For a second, I said screw logic, and I stepped forward without thinking.

I may have hesitated, I may have not, I didn't really remember. All I knew was that I wanted to get this over with, just in case she pushed me away.

My hands and arms took over as I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled Raven against me. She breathed out a soft gasp as her head instantly fixed itself in the crook of my neck, right on the shoulder.

My arms had minds of their own as they encircled around her waist. My head drew up and I fixed my chin on the top of her head.

Raven inhaled some, and she wrapped her own arms around my waist.

My heart flipped over and over and my thoughts seemed like they were pieces of paper scattering in a fan; chaotic. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

The only thing I could do was struggle to take quiet deep breaths and catch the scent of lavender in her midnight black waves.

We stood like that for gods know how long. I saw a flash of dark brown hair in the corner of my eye, but I paid no mind to it. I was focused solely on the girl standing in front of me. The girl whose arms were wrapped around me.

Eventually, I had to pull away, or else I would've suffocated. Gods help me. I've only known her a few weeks and already she's going to be the death of me.

My chest and arms had grown accustomed to her warmth, so when I pulled away, I felt like I was freezing, despite the hot October sun beaming down overhead.

Raven blushed hard and stared me in the eye. I grinned at her, grateful she didn't push away.

I raised a hand in salute, "Anytime, Rave. Anytime," I promised her.

She nodded and turned towards the door. I turned around and started for the forges.

Time for free time.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

As soon as I walked in, I changed my mind.

Here I was, determined to spend my free time in the corner, just fooling around with scrap iron and bronze.

But as soon as I inhaled the smell of wood smoke and heated metal, as soon as I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal, _as soon as I saw the fire_ , my mind had other ideas.

My siblings were working on weapons of some sort. And I mean _all_ of them. Even little Harley was crafting his own battle axe.

Nyssa caught my eye and waved me over.

"Hey sis," I called to her.

She grunted in response. Her soft mega curly brown hair was pushed away from her caramel colored skin in a black bandana. Her hazel green eyes were glued to the wicked sharp bronze sword lying on the table. The blade was orange red. She picked up a bucket and dumped water all over it.

The water hissed and steam curled up in wisps. Nyssa then picked up the sword and sliced it through a slab of concrete. The slab separated like it was hot butter.

She smirked in satisfaction and muttered, "Perfect," before she set it aside.

Nyssa turned to me. Her eyes pierced into me as she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Hey there, Saben. Are you here to help out or are you just gonna keep Jake company?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Nys?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking,"

I sighed and walked over to the other side of the table. Nyssa nodded, getting her answer and went over to Harley to help him sharpen his axe.

My hands flew on their own as I turned to my thoughts. I don't even remember what I was thinking about.

Before I knew it, I was done and I decided to pull over a chair to take a break.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that at first I didn't acknowledge the burning sensation on my crotch.

Only when the smell of smoke punched me in the face did I look down and realize that my jeans were smoldering.

With a valley-girl-worthy scream I jumped up. My siblings stopped mid swing, mid hammer, and mid sharpen as they turned to stare at me.

I swatted at my pants like a maniac screeching, " _Get it off! Get it off!_ "

The flames only grew. A voice that was _not_ masculine (which therefore, did _not_ belong to me) let out a blood curdling screech as the fire stretched downwards.

Finally, Harley grabbed a water bucket and _threw the whole damn thing_ at my pelvis.

The flames immediately died and I stopped screaming. The whole forge was dead silent as I stared down at the column smoke wafting up from my pants and my siblings stared at me.

Finally, Nyssa cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Saben? Are you okay?"

I laughed sarcastically and shook my head. "Absolutely not."

The room remained silent.

I reached out towards my chair. "You know what? I think… I think I'm gonna sit down f-for awhile."

And so I plopped down in a chair, still shaken up from my near sterilization.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's chapter 7! I finally got around to typing it up! Thanks so much for reading, my lovelies. Hope you liked it!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**


End file.
